


Sincerity Is Scary (Especially when you're a Demon)

by here_comes_batman



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Being an Idiot (Good Omens), But then again so is Aziraphale's, Crowley Being an Idiot (Good Omens), Crowley's moral compass is whack, Forgiveness, I'm not a pervert, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love you though, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Redemption, Sorry Michael Sheen, crowley being nice, no beta we die like men, no smut just fluff, they're such a married couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_batman/pseuds/here_comes_batman
Summary: "Well I for one, think Mr. Crowley deserves a second chance. You both saved the world, isn't that a good thing?" Adam asked."Not really how it works dear. There was a great plan after all. But that's really sweet of you."He says, giving Adam a short pat on the shoulder.— In which Aziraphale and Adam manage to get Crowley a chance at forgiveness from God. The only problem is that Crowley doesn't know about it. And neither does Aziraphale. They'll figure it out though... eventually.[Formerly known as: Redemption can only be given to those who seek it (and maybe get some help along the way)]





	1. Chapter 1

Aziraphale, in all his goodness, had once asked Crowley why he fell. Crowley had made one of his trademark 'Nkg' noises and waved a hand in his general direction, indicating that it wasn't anything big.

A silence had fallen between them and the atmosphere had turned awkward. A few minutes later he stood up with a start and left the little roman café they were having drinks at with those big strides he was used to. It took almost 500 years for Aziraphale to meet Crowley again after that incident.

_He never asked again._

He did always pick up on those comments the demon made though. _'I didn't mean to fall, just hung around the wrong people'_ , or _'I sauntered vaguely downwards.'_

They were all indications that he hadn't completely wanted to fall from heaven as the other demons did. There always seemed to be a sense of longing when he talked about Heaven, with an underlaying tone of regret.

The fact that he never seemed to do any evil deeds as much as he he seemed to make inconveniences for humanity helped too.

Aziraphale had never thought of Crowley being inherentely evil, not since the day they met. So every time Crowley would make a comment about heaven or falling it would catch Aziraphale's attention. He would see the way Crowley always seemed to fall deep in thought when the topic came up in some way, or the way he seemed sad when they were talking about heaven or fallen angels.

Though the topic was obviously a sensitive one for Crowley, Aziraphale would discuss it with nearly everyone who would care enough to listen in one way or another to let his feelings on the matter out. It wasn't sensible, keeping all those feelings bottled up. That way he'd become- well, just like Crowley.

It was because of that, that on one once again rather sunny day after the world has almost come to an end, Aziraphale finds himself in the companionship of a young boy called Adam Young.

He'd always loved talking to youngsters such like Adam, and he stroke up (educational) conversations as often as he could when he encountered them. Now, Adam may not have been a Warlock, but Aziraphale found the two boys to be alike in more ways than one. They were both quick, smart, had great imaginations and tended to sometimes be a tad on the morbid side of things. 

_(Though he supposes that in Warlock's case, this had been the work of a certain Demonic influence and lullabies)._

As the world had stopped ending, and everybody soulfully went home, Aziraphale went and stayed behind. _(The official reasoning to Crowley being that he had seen a quaint little bookshop further downtown and was dying to see what it was all about)_

But really, he was just wanting to talk to Adam for a bit. Making sure he was alright and everything. After he watched the Bentley drive off, he crosses the roads and starts making his way to a certain residents house. He finds Adam in the garden, grounded and sulking to Dog about that very fact.

He makes his way over to where the boy is sitting on a small wooden bench near the back of the garden, and sits down next to him. Adam notices and scoots over, making more space for the Angel to join him.

"So... grounded I see?" Aziraphale says after a moment of comfortable silence.

Adam nods and picks up a small stick that has been laying near his feet.

"Not too long I hope. They say this autumn is going crisp. Perfectly good weather to play around in." Adam throws the stick and watches as Dog runs after it, yapping excitedly at it as it soars through the air.

" 'ope so, we'd 'ave the biggest stickfort Tadfield ever saw! Complete with flags made out o' leaves, 'n swords made out o'- well sticks..." Adam says, already excited for the new adventures ahead.

"Sounds awfully exciting." Replied Aziraphale, who was currently trying to get Dog and his muddy paws away from his recently shined shoes.

"Yeah 'tis. Can already see it. Think I'll 'ave it called Themtown. Fittin' don't ya think?" He says, staring off with a smirk on his face. Aziraphale smiled. There weren't a lot of eleven-year-olds who could be the cause of an apocalypse by 3 and be imagining a future fort for him and his friends by 5. But then again, Adam wasn't really a normal eleven-year-old.

"What are you doing when you get 'ome then Mr Fell?" Adam asked, throwing the stick Dog had dropped at his feet a few seconds before away again. Aziraphale smiled. The kid was so thoughtful.

"Oh dear, hadn't really thought about. Maybe have a lovely dinner first. Crowley and I have been talking about the Ritz." He says, a twinkle in his eyes and a soft smile at the corner of his mouth. Adam perks up at the mention of Crowley's name.

"Is Mr Crowley off already then?" He asked. Aziraphale nodded.

"Ah yes, he left pretty quickly. Mumbled something about his plants. Beautiful things those plants. He must take excellent care of them."

"Mr Crowley seemed like a nice person... Isn't 'e supposed to be a Demon though?" Adam asked, slightly turning towards the Angel next to him.

"Well, ah-yes. I suppose so. But he's always been a bit of a softie. Don't tell him I said that though." Aziraphale said the last part in a soft voice, as though he was afraid the Demon might be secretly listening in.

"A softie... 'ow come?" Adam asked, clearly intrigued by the choice of words.

"Well, I don't think he's ever done anything that was actually evil per se. I don't even believe he's ever killed humans too." Aziraphale replied. It felt good, talking to Adam. After the last couple of hours it was nice to let off some steam in a nice conversation. He could let off all of his worries and Adam would gladly listen to them. It's not like he had anything better to do anways, not while he was grounded.

"Humans? So he killed other beings?" Adam gasped. "Did 'e kill Angels? Does 'e have cool nicknames in Hell like Halo-Destroyer or Devinity-Killer?" Aziraphale laughed softly at the rediculous names Adam came up with but shook his head.

"I believe it was self-defence. Hell had send some rather nasty Demons after him to get rid of him." Adam seemed to only get more invested the more details Aziraphale gave him and leaned in even closer in excitement.

"Why were they trying to kill 'im then?"

"They found out we'd been... fraternising, erhm, were friends. They didn't really like it too much sadly. Luckily he was able to outsmart them and come out of it unharmed. He's quite smart, when he tries." He replies with a chuckle.

"You speak very fondly o' Mr. Crowley 'd you know?" Adam says, raising his left eyebrow a bit.

"Oh yes, he's my best friend." Aziraphale says instantly, ignoring Adam's suggestive eyebrow-raise. He sighs softly as he gazes behind the bushes of the yard into the fields behind them.

"I do wish he'd cheer up a bit though, he's been awfully down lately." Adam looks at Aziraphale. He'd never actually noticed how fond the Angel actually was of the Demon.

" 'ow come 'e's been feelin' down then?" Adam tries, prying as much information as possible from his only current source of entertainment. I mean, he had Dog, but there was only so many times you could throw a stick before you had the ineffable urge to throw yourself after it. Aziraphale sighs, and folds his hands together over his lap.

"I think it's the Heaven and Hell thing. He was once an Angel you know, and I've been getting the feeling he's still not over falling from Grace. He keeps mentioning how he ' _didn't mean to fall'_ and _'just hung around the wrong people'_ when we have a few drinks occasionally. Breaks my heart to see him suffer alone like that."

"Well why don't you help him then?"

"I don't think he thinks he deserves help dear... He just wants a second chance. He's been trying for centuries not to be the evil he was made out to be. I saw him try to run from himself. He never wanted to talk about it though, and believe me I've tried. I've- "

He paused for a moment.

"I've even tried praying. Nothing happened though. God must be busy." He says, casting his eyes downwards and staring at the folded hands in his lap like he didn't even believe the words himself.

"Well I for one, think Mr. Crowley deserves a second chance. You both saved the world, isn't that a good thing?" Adam asked.

"Not really how it works dear. There was a great plan after all. But that's really sweet of you." He says, giving Adam a short pat on the shoulder.

" 'e should just be forgiven. 'e does all this good stuff right? God should just forgive 'im a bit more each time 'e tries to be good." Adam mused. Aziraphale could only nod in agreement.

"He should"

Both the Angel and the almost former Antichrist forgot however, that not all of Adam's powers had been lost the second they defeated Satan.

So while the conversation in Tadfield came to a bittersweet end in the garden of the Young's residence, Crowley, who was currently parking his Bentley outside his apartment, got an unusual shiver down his spine.

He shrugged it off as he turned off Queen and stepped out of his car. He had a mission after all, those plants weren't going to grow well by themselves...


	2. Nice is a four-letter word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley starts acting strange... He doesn't like it.

Crowley had never considered himself a bad person. He was a Demon yes, but really, being bad was just a part of his job description.

It was a bit like being a banker, you didn't like doing it, but it was your job to do... whatever it is bankers do. Crowley had never been particularly good at being really evil like the other demons.

Sure he enjoyed creating chaos like that time he invented the first bikes, but none of the evil stuff usually came from him. That only seemed to get worse the longer he'd spend time in the presence of Aziraphale.

After making their agreement Crowley did notice some changes each time they'd run into eachother. After a few meetings and late night drinking he proposed their agreement to the angel. He'd tempt Aziraphale to doing some... less than angelic things every once in a while, and Crowley would do some good things for the angel in return.

After a while though, he found he'd quite come to like doing good things. He'd always enjoy being a bit mischievous but helping some farmers along with their crops instead of making sure they failed seemed to give him much more statisfaction.

Crowley never meant to fall. He just got sent away with the others, pushed in a box during the chaos of the battle and banished without a second thought.

Granted, he may have asked some questions at the wrong time but what's the sin in asking questions?

After being an angel for so long, doing what he loved and helping other angels and overal being filled with warmth and love, it was though for him to suddenly adapt to this new Demon job, it came with a totally new job description after all.

In the beginning he loved it. Redirecting his anger at the poor humans on earth, tempting and wreaking heavoc wherever he went.

It wasn't until he stopped one day and saw a family with two young children crying and shaking in fear that he realised he'd become what heaven made him out to be. He'd realised that his anger at heaven and God would be pointless if directed at humans, and seeing those children so afraid made him realise what he was doing was wrong.

He'd supposed it was typical that he of all demons should not even feel at ease in Hell. He wondered if maybe that was his real punishment, being unforgivable in the eyes of Heaven and being soft in the eyes of Hell.

He'd been too evil to be an Angel and he was too nice to be a Demon. Maybe that was his real punishment...

He'd stayed the most of his time alive on earth, mostly doing nothing but drinking, mingling with humans, irritating his elderly neighboor with very loud music at ungodly hours (and occasionally meeting up with his favorite Angel).

He never made too much trouble for himself, instead taking credit for most of the crimes Humanity committed on it's own. So he settled for minor inconveniences for the people of London and called it a day.

Though he never really had considered being all-evil, he liked causing mischief when he could. He relished in the freedom that came with being labeled un-fixable, because it would mean people wouldn't try to... well, fix him.

His job description was being unforgivable, so he didn't need to ask for forgiveness. He was free from all bounds that Heaven had put on him when he was an Angel, and he was free to speak his mind.

Lately though, as in the last few days, he hadn't had any urges to cause mischief or irritate the lady from next door in the middle of the night. This was especially so when he was in the company of his Angel.

Aziraphale had come to his apartment a bit later after he had returned home from Tadfield. He'd asked what he had needed to do in Tadfield, and gotten a reply that came down to the fact that he had had a conversation with Adam. He'd left it at that and neither of them mentioned it again.

Crowley had quite liked the boy. He saw a bit of himself in the 11-year-old and during the apocalypse he reminded him of darker times in his life. Never allowed to ask questions but curious and afraid as to what the future holds.

Needing a certainy, needing answers.

_Needing a hand on your shoulder and a voice in your ear that tells you that everything is going to be fine._

Adam had great powers, and Crowley doubted they would have completely vanished the secomd the apocalypse was over. Satan may not have been his dad anymore, but he was still the antichrist nontheless.

He'd probably need to keep an eye out for the the kid (when and if he remembered to.)

Crowley was currently walking along the busy streets of London at a fast pace, having ditched his car today in favor of having a walk instead. He'd suddenly got the urge to just take a walk, and so when he needed to go to Aziraphale's bookshop anyway, he just left his car at home.

It would be the last god damn time.

_Walking was tedious._

He was in the middle of the sidewalk, speeding along, his annoyance at the bustling streets and loud noises coming from those stupid humans growing with each step.

His face was set in a permanent scoff and he was already thinking about how he could make some Londoner's lives a bit more inconvenient in the next few minutes, when suddenly a body slams right into him. He hears a gasp at the same time that he sees papers fly everywhere and feels a cup of coffee soak into his new black t-shirt.

_He is pissed._

He is livid, and oh how this petty human could wait until he unleashes all the powers of- " _I'm so sorry!_ Oh no look at your shirt! Oh no this is bad... Are you okay Mister? Was the coffee still hot? Oh I'm so sorry!"

He glances at the girl that is half on the ground and trying to scramble back up, but failing to do it in a remotely lady-like manner because of the undoubtedly too-high heels she was wearing.

Her pencil skirt and blouse are soaked with the brown stains of coffee as well, and surrounding her on the dirty streets were dozens of papers, the full content of her purse, which had unluckily fallen upside-down, and an empty Costa cup.

Crowley rolled his eyes as he eyes her assessing the damage around her and sees her panicking as she tries to decide to save her papers from being ruined or to his clothes and impending rage at being doused with coffee.

She settles on neither and just looks at him, furiously miming and trying to hold in some tears it seemed. As much as he hated it, it softened Crowley a bit.

"I really am so sorry! Oh, and I haven't got any wipes either! I'm such a clutz... Now I'll never be able to grade these papers." She sounded so defeated, looking down at the papers on the ground, a few of which had already been walked over.

He could faintly make out horribly ugly handwriting on the papers, but he didn't have much time before the lady had finally sprung into action and started collecting the contents of her purse.

Without much thought he crouched down and scooped up the papers. They were tests he noticed, and from the horrible handwriting he spotted earlier he assumed these were kids tests. The lady pulled out a card and a pen and scribbled her phone number onto it.

"I feel so bad about your shirt, here is my number, you can contact me for the drycleaner's fee." She said, offering a small apolygetic smile. He didn't miss the fact that the smile didn't reach her eyes, instead having them brimmed with tears. He took the card from her outstretched hand.

"It's okay." He found himself saying.

He just didn't want to see her break down completely in the middle of the sidewalk. It would be a hassle getting the bystanders off his back for making a woman cry.

She shook her head, a tear escaping anyway.

"No it's not though, I ruined your shirt! And now I'm late for school, and I was supposed to be handing out the grades today. The children were really looking forward to it! And now they're all ruined! And my clothes are a mess as well, this day can't possibly get any worse!" She said in a high-pitched voice as she let out more and more tears.

_Noo...noonononono!_

_She wasn't supposed to cry!_

And now there were kids involved too? Kids that wouldn't be able to get back their hard work because a teacher had been clumsy and ruined them. He couldn't help it, he just had a weakness for kids.

"Hey, no. Look. The papers are fine! Not a smugde on them!" He said, holding the previously collected pile of papers in front of her face.

The lady seemed to calm down a bit and took in the prestine white papers with her notes and grades that looked like they had never touched the ground.

"How is that even possible?" She said, a bit confused.

Crowley waved a dismissive hand in her face and picked up her purse from the ground swiftly, pushing it back into her hands along with the papers. Then he reached back down and pulled up the coffee cup, that still had almost half of its contents safely inside the container.

"And your clothes... they're not that stained, your jacket seems to have caught most of it." He says nonchalantly, pointing at the jacket she had been fairly certain she did not have buttoned up a few minutes ago.

"The cup landed on its feet too, you must have an Angel on your shoulder after all." He says, handing her the cup last.

"Landed on its feet? I mean- that doesn't happen often... _It's almost like a mirac-_ "

"Yeah, right. The shirt will be fine, It'll wash out. The point is that I think you should hurry now, I seem to have heard my neighbour gossiping to our gardener about the local headmaster's inability to find the keys to the school entrance from time to time. Who knows... you might be lucky today." He said, cutting the woman off with a hinting grin that implied he knew something that nobody else in the whole world knew.

Her eyes turned wide as she realised he was right, her hurrying because of the fact she was late is what got her into this in the first place. 

"Yes! Of course, school! I'm so, so sorry again! Thank you so much for not getting cross with me, you're really too nice!" She said, regaining her confidence a bit and moving past him slowly on her way further down the road.

Despite his ever-present annoyance, Crowley couldn't help but give her a soft smile as she backed off and disappeared down the street.

He could have destroyed the poor woman for even so much as looking at him, but then think of all the kids that she'd have taken her anger out on. The kids that would have spend hours on perfecting their writing only to have it strewn around in the mud. He couldn't do that to them...

It wasn't until the woman was out of his sight that he came back into his normal senses. What the Heaven had come over him?

Since when did he help total strangers? Even worse, she bumped into him and stained his new shirt, and called him nice to boot!

 _Nice?!_ He should have made sure she would never have another drop of luck in her life!

He took a deep breath and shook his head a little.

 _He did it because of the kids_ , he told himself.

With one last glance back he continued down the street to the bookshop, throwing the paper with the lady's number over his shoulder, burning it up before it could reach the ground. He was halfway across the street, miracleing himself a new, clean shirt when he got another shiver down his spine.

It was similar to the one he had earlier; it came from the base of his spine all the way up until his shoulders, and it was cold and searing hot at the same time. It seemed to make him feel a bit more warmer though, and despite the streets not getting any less busy, he found himself not getting more annoyed. 

_He didn't like it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya boys and girls and everyone in between! Thank you for reading chapter two of this fic, it means a lot 😭💕  
> I do really hope yall enjoyed this. I know it might be a bit long and building up slow, but at this point I might just make it a full blown story lmao. I'm not capable of writing any oneshots anymore it seems lol. 
> 
> Anyways, who here wants more of Nice!Crowley???  
> Let me know! :)


	3. Realisation over Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Aziraphale's relationship with Crowley and how he looks at his Demon and the little things he does that make him love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya husbands! 
> 
> So as you all may have noticed I changed the title of this fic to Sincerity Is Scary, which is a reference to a song of the same name by the 1975.   
> The reason I choose this song is because while creating more story for this fic I realised the old title kinda went directly against it lol.   
> The meaning of the song in my opinion is very close to what Crowley is struggeling with, so I highly recommend you give it a listen! 
> 
> In the words of the songwriter and singer of the song: 
> 
> ‘Sincerity Is Scary’ is about me trying to denounce all of that postmodern fear of like being real, you know? Like irony first, irony first. Make sure you’re ironic because then you can’t be judged on being a person. And I’ve become so aware of the shtick that exists within my kind of lyrical narrative as well, because obviously I love everything that I’ve done previously but now as I got older I see these kind of defense mechanisms whether they be jokes or being slightly sardonic or like he is the big emotional bit of the song but I’m not going to be really emotional. All those kind of things. I think on this record it’s slightly more, it’s just a bit more open and a bit easier, and genuinely sincere.
> 
> Now read that, and tell me that is not Crowley secretly typing it...

Aziraphale had noticed Crowley was acting… strange.

Well, not strange, but out of character. He’d known the Demon for thousands of years, and, as far as he knew, he had never, ever, _ever_ , seen him make tea out of his own accord.

  
He had long known Crowley wasn’t the big bad he claimed to be. He’d seen him thank cars for stopping when they crossed, he’d seen him miracle extra credit for a young woman on the subway whose card had been declined at the check-in when he thought Aziraphale wasn’t looking, he’d seen him miracle the clumsy waiter’s shoelace so it was tied (multiple times) to avoid him falling over. He’d claimed it was because he didn’t want Aziraphale’s hot cup of tea with cheesecake in his lap, but really, he had always been a bad liar (to Aziraphale).   
  
But this, this had to have been the crown jewel of strange things he’d seen Crowley do. Those things were just small miracles to help others along. This… this was Crowley, in his kitchen, making tea. The human way. _Humming along to a song_. Now, any normal reaction would have been to smile and make his presence known to the Demon, and have a normal conversation about whatever it is an Angel and a Demon normally talk about before breakfast. But the only logical reaction Aziraphale could think of in the moment was to stand there watching his Demon shuffle around in his tiny back kitchen.   
Now Crowley making tea would not have been strange, if it had not been for the fact that it was nine in the morning. Crowley was not a big fan of mornings. It often didn’t agree with his love for sleeping. It was strange to see him awake before noon, let alone be up and running about at nine in the morning humming whatever Queen song it was that he was humming. 

As he watched Crowley carefully inspect the array of different kinds of herbs and fruits he had stored in his tea collection, he wondered what happened with Crowley that made him act like this. It had been going on for a while now, and should someone ask him, he would honestly reply that it scared him a bit.

Over the years that the pair had known each other, he felt that his Demon had been the only constant in his life. Especially when the pair were both new on earth. Newly made humans surrounded him all the time, but their short lifespans never made for long-lasting relationships. _(romantic or otherwise friendly)_. Other Angels weren’t really that keen on spending a lot of time on earth, not as much as Aziraphale did, so he was alone on earth pretty much most of the time. Except for the mischievous Demon that he seemed to keep running into. It may have been silly, but over the decades he had just accepted that this Demon was the only one who loved earth as much as he did, despite Demons not being designed to love _anything_.

  
Crowley had always been peculiar in Aziraphale’s eyes, in a good way of course. From their first conversation he knew he was too curious for his own good, but he knew that curiosity was the only thing that made him who he was. Crowley was always getting himself into mischief, but that’s really all he did. He may have been a Demon, but really, after all the fermenting had been done, and they were together in the pub drinking their fourth cup of beer he would occasionally let things slip that indicated that he absolutely didn’t like being forced to be Demon.

Aziraphale had been so intrigued by the Demon from their first conversation, because he got the sense that Crowley never wanted to be a part of Hell, but never seemed particularly fond of being a soldier of Heaven as well. He noticed he liked to take credit for the evil deeds of humanity, to satisfy his Hellish bosses, but he never actually did any evil. He’d thought about it often, and he’d seen Crowley do more nice things than he had seen him do evil.

  
Of course he wasn’t with him all the time, and he could just hold back for the sake of the Angel when they were together, but Aziraphale knew him quite well after 6000-odd years and was comfortable in saying that he didn’t believe he would.

Just last week, he’d seen his friend almost get knocked over by a passer-by who spilled his coffee all over him, and instead of his usual eye roll and angry push past the clumsy human, he had gone down and not only collected the papers she dropped, but also miracled her clothes clean before sending her off on her way. He had been getting the paper the mailman always haphazardly threw on his doorstep instead actually throwing it in his mailbox, and watched the whole affair from across the street. Seeing it go down like that had warmed his heart. Nevertheless he had thought it a bit odd to see him react so calmly.

The days following that though, there had been at least five more incidents like that where he had expected Crowley to react a considerably more annoyed way than he did, and he was unsure what was going on with the Demon because while he was never evil, he did get easily irritated or snappy when people inconvenienced him. He wondered if he had maybe decided to embrace his good side some more. Would he stay this optimistic, or would he fall back to his old ways after a while?  
  
He was pulled back to reality when he heard the unmistakable clatter of a cup against a saucer.   
“Angel! Good morning!” He said, leaning on the table with one arm, which was ever so slightly too short for his lean frame, making him lean sideward in that awkward way you always see very tall people do.   
  
“Sit down, I’ve made tea. Might as well drink it while it’s hot.” He said, gesturing vaguely to the empty seat Aziraphale had been standing close to. Looking at his best friend in that moment, seeing the half smile on his lips and fresh tea in his free hand, he realised it didn’t matter. He would love him no matter what he decides to do.

“Good morning, _Dear_.” He replied simply. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya yalls!  
> Glad to be back with another fic about my latest obsession: GOOD OMENS  
> I'm so in love with every single character and line and the book as well omg is there a more perfect fandom on the planet???  
> Little note: Adam talks the way he does in the book, so I hope it's not too distracting, if it is please let me know.
> 
> Anyways this is part one, planning on doing a part two but I'm a busy lady so we'll see when I have time to post it. I wanna make sure it's right! :) 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> ~ BYE


End file.
